Little Butterfly With Such Lovely Silver Wings
by PatientlyWriting
Summary: AU. Sometimes, you wonder if it's worth it. Other times, you're certain that it is. Secretly, you think about how it has to be worth it because otherwise... well, it would mean you threw your life away and that's not something you want to think about, is it? ItaHina. NaruHina.


Title: Little Butterfly With Such Lovely Silver Wings

Summary: Alternate Universe. Sometimes, you wonder if it's worth it. Other times, you're certain that it is. Secretly, you think about how it has to be worth it because otherwise... well, it would mean you threw your life away and that's not something you want to think about, is it? ItaHina. NaruHina.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Warning: No beta.

Pairings: Itachi/Hinata, Naruto/Hinata.

Date: 29/08/2013

Words: 700

* * *

Little Butterfly With Such Lovely Silver Wings

* * *

Hinata stood alone.

She stared out her window, gripping the window sill as she wonders—just _wonders_.

She is contemplating the world and her place in it.

She was born privileged into the Hyuuga Clan's main sector but she does not feel privileged.

All she feels is trapped.

Rules, regulations, laws, expectations—things she wouldn't want to enforce on to _anyone_ because they're _all_ enforced on to_ her._

She lives _Inside_. The people who live on the _Outside_ aren't as lucky. Lucky would be the last thing anyone would describe the people who live on the Outside. They have to deal with harsh pollution, lack of resources, and bloodthirsty beasts. She doesn't have to deal with any of that. She gets to live safely and comfortably on the Inside.

She is privileged but she doesn't feel so.

Because people who are born on the Inside aren't allowed to leave.

The Outside is dangerous but what's even more dangerous is if her desire is found out—her desire to go to the Outside.

* * *

Little Butterfly With Such Lovely Silver Wings

* * *

Her mother didn't die in childbirth like the Hyuuga would rather everyone believe.

No.

Her mother died when she failed to escape.

It is blasphemy to_ want_ to leave the Inside.

There are so many people born in the Outside who are barely surviving and would do _anything—absolutely anything _to be allowed to even _stay_ a _single_ day in the Inside.

But her mother wanted to leave.

Her father found out... and after Hinabi, her little sister, was born... it was her father who killed her mother.

Hinata remembers how her father didn't want to kill her mother. She remembers how her father looked so _tortured_ to have to lock her mother up and have her watched 24/7 while she was still pregnant. She remembers how her father turned completely cold and stoic after her mother died—_killed_ by _his_ hand.

Hinata also remembers how much she _hates_ him.

Because he killed her mother even if he _didn't_ want to. He _chose_ to kill her. He could've let her go but because of his_ selfishness,_ he forced her to stay... but upon realizing that he couldn't make her stay, _he killed her_ himself.

She hates him.

* * *

Little Butterfly With Such Lovely Silver Wings

* * *

She remembers the yellow hair, the bright blue eyes, the strange whisker marks on each cheek.

She remembers the cheerful, loud voice, the bright smiles, the orange jumpsuit.

She even remembers his name. _Naruto._

He was born on the Inside but cast to the Outside.

It was something unheard of.

She recalls people gossiping that he was being punished before they were strictly hushed with a threat of _death_ by the Inside's enforcers.

But deep, _deep_ inside, she doesn't think it was punishment.

She thinks Naruto was _freed_.

* * *

Little Butterfly With Such Lovely Silver Wings

* * *

_Will you force me to stay? Lock me up and throw away the key? Or will you kill me in cold blood upon realizing that I want to leave—to escape to the Outside?_ She wants to ask him but doesn't.

He is her fiancé. His name is Uchiha Itachi. He is one of the strongest, most skilled fighters. He is well-known to be able to_ single-handedly_ defeat the Outside's beasts. He is capable of defeating even the _strongest_ of the Outside's beasts. He is gossiped as one of the most attractive men to be found _anywhere._ Rich, strong, and handsome_—_he is the sort of guy that nearly _any_ girl would love to have.

Except her.

She does not love him.

She does not want him.

Spending time in his presence sickens her.

"I find you captivating," He compliments her while looking straight into her eyes.

_And I find myself captive_, she wants to say but doesn't.

"Thank you," she says instead as she takes a sip of tea. He is sitting across from her. They're in one of the Inside's most prestigious and expensive restaurants. It takes_ months_ to even reserve a table.

Hinata wants to _leave_.

* * *

Little Butterfly With Such Lovely Silver Wings

* * *

Next chapter: Escape

PatientlyWriting: I wasn't sure if I even wanted to upload this story but I figured might as well! =)


End file.
